


Touch Me!

by Sudden_Impact



Series: Clarke Dreams of Lexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudden_Impact/pseuds/Sudden_Impact
Summary: After the fall of Mount Weather, Clarke is left to fend for herself in the wilderness.  She often thinks about the woman who betrayed her, but still has feelings for.  One night she has a wet dream about Lexa and what it might be like the next time they meet.





	

I tried to see in front of me, but my vision was masked.  Something covered my face, some kind of rough fabric – sackcloth perhaps?  Faint specks of light poked through the rough weave of the cloth bag that covered my head.  I took a deep breath and wrinkled my nose at the musty smell of the fabric.  I tried to speak, to cry out for help, but there was something in my mouth.  My protestations manifested only as muffled whimpers.  A gag maybe?  My pulse quickened as panic assailed me.

The cloth covering my vision was yanked away from me suddenly.  Dazzling bright sunlight filled my vision, causing me to blink rapidly as my eyes acclimated to my new surroundings.  I instinctively attempted to shield my eyes, but my hands would not move – I was bound.  The shadow of a person in silhouette loomed in front of me.  I couldn't make out who it was.

My eyes darted left and right as I attempted to identify my new surroundings.  A fairly large room, just a little smaller than the Alpha Station mess hall.  Daylight streamed through a large open window in front of me.  The tattered fabric of light curtains swayed gently in the breeze.

Candles – they were everywhere.  There were candles on ornate metal stands and hanging from chandeliers above my head; they cast a golden glow which gave the room a warm ambience.  I glanced down, briefly, to see that the tiled floor was cracked with age and disrepair, exposing the drab grey concrete beneath.

A female voice spoke from somewhere close behind me, " _Klark kom Skaikru_ , as promised."

I felt a blow to the back of my right knee, causing me to stagger.  Strong hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me roughly onto my knees.

"Spek daun fou yu Heda!" the voice hissed.  _Bow before your Heda!_

Fear swirled in my stomach.  _Where was I and why was I here?_ I had a feeling I was about to find out.  However, I had been given a clue – _Heda._

The person in front of me ventured closer.  As my eyes adjusted to the daylight, I was in no doubt who it was – Lexa.  She wore her long black coat and armour, red sash draping from her shoulder.  Black war paint covered her face around her eyes in a menacing pattern.  Her facial features remained calm and stoic.

Lexa stood in front of a raised dais, upon which was a throne of sorts.  The throne consisted of swords and spears and was decorated with a variety of animal skulls and pelts.  A thickset black man stood next to the throne.  He was wearing a long, black robe.  In his hand he held a wooden staff.  His head was totally bald and adorned with tattoos of weird symbols – Titus perhaps?  Lexa had briefly mentioned her mentor in Polis, but I'd never met him.

A quick glance confirmed that there were various other Grounders in the room.  They were sat around the walls in high-backed wooden chairs.  The Grounder's eyed me with a mixture of curiosity and disdain.  My best guess was that they were the various ambassadors of the twelve clans.

Lexa regarded me coldly with unblinking green eyes.  Her eyes darted towards her right.  "Well done Anya," she said, "you caught her at last."  Anya?  No, it couldn't be.  Anya died in my arms just outside of Camp Jaha.  Had she survived after all?  This made no sense.

" _Sha, Heda_ ," came the voice behind me – Anya, no doubt.

Every muscle in my body seemed to tense as anger seared through me.  _How dare you kidnap me and drag me here like this!  Bound like an animal!_ I breathed heavily through my nostrils as my anger flared.

Lexa reached forward and removed the gag from my mouth.  "Sorry it had to be this way Clarke," she said softly.  "You were being hunted and I–"

Enraged, I spat in her face.  "You fucking bitch!  I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The Commander flinched as if struck.  She instinctively took a step back, wiping the saliva from her face.  Clearly she had not been expecting such a harsh reaction.

_What did you expect, you bitch?  Do you think I was going to thank you for bringing me here?_

Shock turned to anger as the Commander's face creased into a grimace.  "How dare you speak to me like that Clarke, after I saved your life!" she snarled.  Her eyes shot to Anya as she pointed to somewhere behind me.  "Take her away!"

Rough hands grabbed me again as I was dragged from the room.

I eventually arrived at what must have been the cells at Polis.  I was led down the dark and dreary steps.   A rather fetid damp smell assaulted my nostrils, which got worse as we descended.  We soon stopped in front of an empty cell.  The barred door squealed as if in protest at being opened.  I was roughly pushed inside.  My bound hands were freed with a knife blade, only to be manacled to the wall by a burly male Grounder.  My chest tightened with fear as I realised this would be my new home for how long, I did not know.

"Please don't do this," I protested meekly.

No answer came and I spun my head around to try to reason with my captor.  A Grounder woman stood behind me.  She was tall and dressed in a similar fashion to Lexa.  There was no mistaking the high cheek bones, braided dark blonde hair, hazel, almond-shaped eyes.

It was Anya.

The woman smirked at me, hand on her hip.  "Look at you now.  The great _Klark kom Skaikru._   _Or should I call you Wanheda?_   Not so great now, are you?" she teased.

"Screw you Anya!" I retorted.

Anya chuckled.  "You're not my type, Sky Girl."

I heard footsteps behind me as someone entered the cell – Lexa.  The Commander regarded me silently for a moment, as she paced slowly back and forth, as if unsure of what to do with me.  She shook her head slowly from side to side.  "I expected better from you Clarke.  I saved your life.  Do you not realise that you were being hunted?"

I sighed loudly, just to piss her off.  "Hunted Lexa?  Hunted by who?"  I asked, not believing her for a moment.

"By the Sky People and the Ice Nation for a start – there are likely more.  They call you _Wanheda_."

"W...what?" I stammered, my head spinning in a whirl of confusion and fear.  I knew enough Trigedasleng to know what it meant – _Commander of Death_.  The moniker hit me like a punch to the stomach.  It all made sense now, everything seemed to come into clear focus.  I was being hunted like a wild animal.  But I wasn't quite ready to see Lexa as my veritable knight in shining armour, not just yet.  I wanted to send the Commander a clear message that I wasn't her plaything.  I wouldn't dance to that bitch's tune every time she clicked her fingers.

"I want to protect you from them, Clarke," Lexa reasoned, her palms open in a conciliatory gesture.  "My intentions towards you are good, I assure you."

"I don't give a shit what your intentions are _Heda._ "  I literally spat her title at her in contempt, as if it was something foul tasting in my mouth.  "You captured me against my will.  I was perfectly happy fending for myself in the wilderness.  I don't need you and I don't want your help."

Lexa huffed her annoyance.  "Are you so foolish Clarke?  Your people are roaming Woods Clan territory looking for you.  The Ice Nation want to kill you.  You are fortunate Anya got to you first.  You may not care about your life – but I do."

I gave a dry, humourless laugh.  "You only care about yourself, Lexa.  I'm nothing to you. I'm just a prize catch for you to gloat over."

"Not true!" Lexa spat.

"What Heda wants – Heda gets."  I shifted my hands in the iron manacles.  My wrists still hurt from being bound too tightly with rope after I was captured by Anya.

Lexa clenched and unclenched her jaw in response to my jibe.  "That is right Clarke – what I want, I get.  You are learning fast."  She stepped closer to me till she was right behind me.  "Now what I want is for you to surrender to me.  Bow before me and call me _'Heda'_."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance.  "I will never bow before you, so go float yourself!"  This bitch was so full of herself it was unbelievable.  There was no way I would submit to her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, the corners of her mouth curling into a frown.  "You will submit to me Clarke, it is just a matter of time.  Believe me, I can be _very_ persuasive.  We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

My gaze flicked towards the ceiling and I let out an exasperated sigh.  "Do whatever you must – _Lexa_."  I exaggerated the 'Lexa', just to avoid calling her Commander, Heda or anything else that denoted her authority.  She was not _my_ commander and I wanted her to know it.

Lexa leaned in closer to me.  Her hand touching me gently on my shoulder.  Hot breath tickled my cheek as she whispered in my ear, "Why are you being like this?  You could be my _niron_.  You could stand by my side at my throne.  You could even share my bed.  Yield to me, that's all I ask."

I swallowed hard.  This woman made me sick!  She thought she could own me.  "I'm not that way inclined.  I like men," I whispered harshly.

She gave a low chuckle.  "I know you like men," she cooed, gently tracing a line across my cheek with a fingertip.  "But you also like women."

"I do not."  Despite myself, I found myself growing aroused at her close proximity.  I wanted to resist her touch, but her hands felt _so_ good on me.  I huffed in annoyance at myself.  Every fibre of my being wanted to surrender completely to her – everything except my mind, which she would _never_ own.

Lexa's lips brushed the shell of my ear as she whispered seductively, "Oh yes you do Clarke, do not deny it.  I have seen the way you look at me – you yearn for me.  Why do you deny yourself pleasure?  There is nothing wrong with desiring another woman."  She chuckled, her hand stroking tenderly around my neck.  "It takes a woman to know how to please another woman."  She playfully nipped at my earlobe with her teeth.

A frisson of sexual excitement swirled inside me and I felt a tingling between my legs.  She was right – I was attracted to other women, especially Lexa.  But I did not want to let her know that.  "I...I think, you are mistaken," I replied shakily.

Lexa laughed without mirth into my ear.  "Oh Clarke, do you think I do not know about you and Niylah?"

I felt a nervous flutter in the pit of my stomach.  My hands squirmed instinctively against my manacles.  I winced in pain as the cold metal dug into my already-sore wrists.  I tried to reply but my words hitched in my throat.  "H...how, how do you know about Niylah?"

Lexa pulled her face away from mine, as she stroked my cheek with the back of her hand.  She leaned her face against mine again, so she could whisper in my ear.  "I know everything about you Clarke – _everything_.  I know your innermost thoughts and feelings, even the ones you try to hide from yourself.  You like girls – admit it!  And you like me.  You want me.  You want to be touched by another woman.  Let me show you.  Stop denying yourself pleasure.  Become my subject and become my _niron_."

"Never!" I yelled.

"Very well," said Lexa calmly.  "I will leave you here to reconsider your decision.  But I'm going to have some fun with you first."  She laughed dryly.

I gasped as Lexa grabbed my buttocks with both hands.  She began firmly kneading the muscles in a way that was both comforting and arousing at the same time.

"Wh..what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded.  My pulse rate quickened in response to the Commander's firm touch.

"I'm having some fun with you Clarke."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I growled.

"I'm sorry Clarke, you don't get a say in this matter."

Lexa's hands moved from my buttocks and worked their way up across my stomach.  I shuddered as firm hands cradled my breasts from behind.  The brunette gently, but firmly, fondled my tits.  Despite myself, a low moan escaped my mouth.  I felt a familiar fluttering in my stomach.

From behind me, Anya chuckled.  "I think she likes it _Heda_."

"Yes, I think she does Anya," Lexa breathed.

"What the fuck are you doing here Anya?"

Anya laughed mirthlessly.  "Watching you get felt-up by the Commander," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You make me sick!" I spat.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it Sky Girl.  Admit it.  You want it!" Anya teased.

"Please...don't do this," I pleaded.  My words were in complete contradiction to my body, which yearned to be touched by the woman behind me.  I swallowed hard.  _Please don't stop Lexa...please don't stop!_

Lexa's hand grasped my crotch and I instinctively let out a cry of shock.  My initial surprise soon turned into pleasure, as Lexa's hand slowly stroked my aching womanhood.  A delicious warmth began to build between my legs and spread across the rest of my body.  _Yes...yes...just like that!_

"L...Lexa, pl...please stop..." I rasped between laboured breaths.

"As you wish."

The brunette withdrew her hand.  I panted as I brought my breathing under control.  My entire body seemed to ache at the sheer void of pleasure left by the absence of Lexa's expert touch.  When the void became too much to bear, I twisted my head round to face her.  "Lexa, why have you stopped?" I asked anxiously.

Behind me, Anya roared with laughter, and was soon joined by Lexa.  I felt like a total fool – but I didn't care.  All I wanted in that moment was the brunette's hands on me.

"Well, you've changed your tune haven't you, Sky Girl?"  Lexa mocked.

I could see Anya now.  She was doubled-over in laughter – the bitch!

I felt tingles of pleasure as Lexa gently stroked my jaw line with her fingertips.  "I do wish you would make up your mind Clarke.  Do you want me to touch you or not?"

 "Yes, yes.  I want you to touch me!" I whimpered.  It sickened me to hear just how desperate I sounded.

"Very well, I will do as you ask."

I moaned softly as her hands gently caressed my neck and shoulders.  I realised that I would have to beg her to touch me were I needed it the most.  "Lexa, please touch me again... _there._ "

"Where Clarke?  Where would you like me to touch you?" Lexa teased.

I ignored the sense of shame that coursed through me, in favour of the lust that overtook my body.  "Touch my...my...p...pussy... _please!_ "

"Touch your _what?_ "

"I think she means her _gadagapa Heda_ ," Anya suggested.

"Ah, I see," said Lexa as the revelation struck her.

I hated myself when I heard another laugh from the two women.

"Alright, as you have asked me so nicely..."

I squealed in delight as Lexa's hand resumed its ministration on my throbbing loins.  My body bucked in pleasure as Lexa increased the tempo of her stimulation on my heat.  "Please don't stop!" I begged her.

"I won't stop until you scream my name!" Lexa rasped.

The stimulation on my centre stopped abruptly.

"Le…Lexa.  Why–"

Lexa's hands fumbled at my waist as she released my belt buckle.  "Ssshh…it's alright my sweet _Skai Gada_.  Be patient," the brunette cooed in my ear.

Electricity sparked through my body as I felt soft lips planting tender kisses along the length of my neck.  Hands began tugging at my waistband as my pants and panties were roughly yanked down to my knees.  "We don't need these, do we?"

I trembled in anticipation of the pleasure that was about to come.  "Please Lexa, touch me!" I moaned.

I gasped as Lexa's fingers stroked my folds.  "Oooh!  You're so wet Clarke!"

"Hmm…" was all I could manage in response as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations coursing through my body.

I had always been attracted to the Commander.  Ever since that kiss in her war tent, I had yearned for more.  But the needs of my people had come first.  I had repressed my growing affections for Lexa.  Then, when she had turned her back on me and my people at Mount Weather, I had sworn to never trust her again.  But now all of that repressed desire came flooding through me.  There was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Open your legs for me," Lexa whispered into my ear.

I complied, moving my legs further apart to grant her access.

"More," she said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I did as she asked and spread my legs wide apart for the Commander.

"Make her come _Heda!_ " said Anya.

"Oh, I intend to Anya," Lexa rasped.  "You're going to come for me, aren't you my sweet Clarke?" she purred in my ear.

"Yes."

I moaned as a finger slid between my slick folds.  I bucked my hips gently as the brunette's finger pumped in and out of my aching orifice.  My entire body pulsed with desire in response to the other woman's stimulation.

A wave of lust welled from deep within my centre, bigger and bigger, flowing through my whole body.  The sensation exploded, firing sparks of pleasure through every atom of my being.  I shuddered as a climax rippled through my body.

"Lexa!" I gasped, as I shot upright, panting heavily.

Little waves of pleasure continued to swirl through me, as I sat up on my makeshift bed in post-climactic bliss.  It was a balmy summer night.  Far above me, the quarter moon bathed the surrounding trees in a pale silvery glow.  I glanced upwards.  Twinkling stars dotted the clear night sky, black as ink.

Oh fuck, that was weird!  But it felt so good!  What the hell was wrong with me?  Why did I dream that and why did it make me come?  Whatever it was, I knew it had something to do with my awakening sexuality.  At the centre of it all, was the Commander of the Twelve Clans – _Lexa_.


End file.
